eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5033 (17 March 2015)
Synopsis Stan’s impatient to make a family announcement but with Mick and Linda away in Dublin, the family’s too busy to hear it. Eventually, Stan announces he’s arranged a family outing to the greyhound racing in Romford. Tina worries that Stan’s not up to it. Nancy and Lee agree and nominate Tina to tell Stan. Meanwhile, Stan beseeches Shirley to come too but she’s busy at Blades and thinks Stan should face facts - he’s not up to it. Stan’s hurt and demands gratitude for funding the salon. On Patrick’s advice, Stan invites Cora instead. Cora declines, insisting Stan made his choice and fronts she did him a favour - she’s had too much loss in her life already. Later, Tina’s trying to convince a protesting Stan that the trip to Romford is too much when he suddenly panics that he can’t feel his legs. Shirley rushes over from Patrick’s as Stan’s wheeled to a waiting ambulance, ranting he wants back every penny he lent Dean for Blades for a private room in hospital - and family aren’t welcome. Tina’s distraught. Spotting a distressed Cora watching, Stan pleads her to come in the ambulance but she can’t bear it. In hospital, Tina, Shirley, Lee and Nancy wait nervously to see Stan. Shirley’s anxious to know his scan results, Stan’s certain she’s only interested in finding out if she can keep his money. Stan reveals the cancer’s spread and is pressing on his spinal cord - he’ll never walk again. Sonia berates Liam for watching TV after claiming he’s too ill for school. Liam thinks Sonia’s in a mood about Rebecca; Sonia’s still irked Liam got her in trouble with Martin and insists he get revising. Later, Sonia’s surprised to see Martin on Bridge Street; she isn’t happy to learn he’s moved into the Beales’ to keep an eye on things for Ian. The pair argue about Rebecca but Martin’s distracted by his ringing phone. Later, Sonia rants to Tina, who thinks she and Martin are as bad as each other. Sonia returns home to find Liam once again dodging revision and snaps at him. Meanwhile, at the Beales’, Martin’s preoccupied by another phone call and too busy to look over the fruit and veg stall receipts. Sonia arrives, desperate to see Rebecca , but she’s late home and Martin doesn’t know where she is. They’re bickering again when Rebecca enters, in full Goth attire with blue hair. Donna’s irked when Fatboy keeps hitting her as he throws out cauliflower. When Martin wants to check the stall’s wholesale receipts on Ian’s behalf, Fatboy panics to Pam he doesn’t have them. Tamwar administers a verbal warning for littering. Fatboy fumes to realise Donna’s made a complaint. He scoffs at Pam’s suggestion that he apologise; Pam explains Donna’s upset because no-one’s arranged anything for her 30th birthday. Fatboy relents but when his apology isn’t reciprocated, he storms off. Later, Donna brings Fatboy receipt books as a peace offering and advises him to forge the receipts for Martin. Fatboy’s grateful. Later, relieved Fatboy reports Martin didn’t want them after all and wants to buy Donna a drink for her birthday. Donna agrees on one condition - no cards or presents. Shabnam can’t face work and hides at home, ignoring her ringing phone. Kush leaves her a desperate voicemail. Masood appears in a suit - he admits he has a meeting at the bank and excitedly shows her an estate agent flyer for the Argee Bhajee. He’s hurt when surprised Shabnam blurts he’s already failed once before. Masood answers the house phone when Kush phones and curtly cuts him off. Guilty, Shabnam tries to apologise as Masood leaves for his meeting. Outside, Patrick hails him, pleading he place a bet at the bookies on a hot tip and suggests Masood take a gamble himself. Shabnam cooks lunch, fills Tamwar in on Masood’s plan and determines to support him. A dejected Masood returns, having been refused by the bank. He gets a text from Patrick reminding him to place his bet, hurries back out and makes a visit to the cashpoint. Later, Masood presents Patrick with his winnings. Patrick wonders if he made a bet himself. Masood claims it’s against his religion but smiles to himself as he departs. Things are awkward between Nancy and Tamwar when he returns her forgotten West Ham scarf. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes